To Finally Move on
by rAiNyDaYs673
Summary: She never wanted to question why everything went so wrong. She always knew she would lose in the end. She wasn't perfect.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuaysha or any of its characters.

* * *

_You know what really bothers me?_

_What can always make me boil with anger even when I become 87 years old?_

_The fact that some people, those people who could be I guess perfect on the outside to some people, get whatever they could possibly want without even trying. _

_She was my best friend._

_**Was.**_

_He was my best friend as well._

_Once again, __**was**__._

_She was a girl that most would be envious of I guess you could say, but what makes it all better,_

_She was my sister._

_We were very close. She was more popular than me I guess you could say though._

_Ok so she was perfect._

_She has her pin straight dark chocolate brown hair, mature facial features that made her seem like she should be in college instead of high school. Some even swore that her gray eyes would constantly change color as well. She had a lustrous body, and she knew it. She would flaunt it by wearing short skirts and revealing tops that would put many nuns to shame, but then again what didn't put nuns to shame._

_I was similar to her in a sense, well besides being her sister. I would wear outfits similar to hers except a little bit more classy I guess you could say. Even if we dressed similar we were still different, my eyes in contrast to her gray were blue like an ocean you could say. My hair was black as night but also had a deep blue highlight that all blended in and what was my hair. I was more, immature than her I guess you could say as well._

Kagome sat there staring at her computer screen calculating everything she had just written, she decided she was going to go back and add in more details later. She was writing a very unorthodox paper for her English class. It wasn't exactly in paragraphs or even the right format, but Mr. Yamata told the class to just write a paper expressing herself. So she did.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the time on the clock. She had been up all night, again. She guesses her insomnia is getting the best of her. School starts in 2 and a half hour. So she starts to get up from her chair to go take a shower.

Kagome shivered as her warm feet that had been absorbing body heat from her sitting on them all night touched the cold blue and white tiles of the floor in her bathroom. She stripped down out of her clothes as she turned on the water of her shower. As she waited for it to heat up she glanced at herself in the mirror, and saw a horrible sight.

Her hair, which was normally a perfect wave down to her mid-back, was all matted and thrown across her head like she had just been trying to wrestle a boar. Her eyeliner was smudged and created a ring around her eye that make it look like a light black eye, or maybe that was just from the lack of sleep she had been getting. She can't tell anymore.

Scared of looking at herself anymore she jumped into the shower as she let the lukewarm water caress and slide down her body leaving her in a contentment mood for the moment.

_We were always together. I mean of course we were sisters and so what if I was in a grade lower than her. We were sisters and best friends, we trusted each other and everything was perfect._

_That of course was until he came barging into our lives._

_He was in her math class and they started talking and she knew that he had an interest in her. I was of course interested to see this mystery guy and I would've never guessed the kind of torture and conflict he would cause in my life. _

_He just seemed so innocent though. He was friends with one of my other best friends Miroku and he started sitting with our group at lunch. She didn't have our lunch though, so I was able to get some alone time and talk to his boy. _

_He was, just amazing. He had silver hair, almost the color of ivory, with two dog ears popping out of the top of his hair that seemed to extend lower than mine down his back. The ears were tiny though, and hardly noticeable but seem to give off some innocence in his demeanor. His eyes were a golden color, almost like topaz, just not as dark. _

_I took it upon myself one day to start trying to talk to him and see if he was right for my sister. _

_The way he said "hi" was like he was melting me with the vibrations of his voice. Everything was so….innocent…._

Kagome shook her hair before wrapping it up into a towel as she carefully stepped out of the shower and avoided slipping on the tiles and suffering a head injury. She walked back into her room after wrapping a towel around her torso and picked out an outfit to wear for school.

She tried straying away from skirts and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with a white shirt and put on a plain black sweater over it along with some socks and black and white checkered vans to complete her outfit. She put on some eyeliner and then grabbed her backpack as she rushed downstairs.

School didn't start for another hour.

She had to be out of the house now though. Kagome could hear _her_ alarm clock and moved even faster as she grabbed a banana and ran out the door to her car.

Kagome did this every morning.

_I only saw him at lunch. We had no classes together, but that didn't stop us from becoming fast friends. We talked on the phone every night and always texted during school. I mean I know why he became friends with me in the first place. To get closer to my sister. _

_I wasn't stupid._

_I did still hope though that I could have a normal friendship with him. After a while I could tell that we were genuinely getting to become closer friends. We confided in each other when one of us was having a bad day. _

_I thought he was the coolest guy I've ever met. _

Kagome made her usual stop at a starbucks, which was never hard to find considering the fact that they are almost literally on ever street corner. She never really took the time out to find a special kind of coffee or frappuccino, and just stuck to buying the bottled cold frap for her daily visits to avoid being there for too long.

She drove to school with fifteen minutes to spare until school started.

School.

She dreaded school. Just like a prisoner on death row eating his last meal. He was well aware that he will be dying soon. He tries to enjoy eating the food that he was so graciously able to pick out on his own accord, but it feels like dirt in his mouth. Death is around the corner, how you can just eat a meal like that when your short life is coming to an end would just be a mystery.

That was a deep analogy but that's how she felt. She has her couple of close friends that are at school that she could always be excited to see, but then she has to deal with the dread of seeing _them_ later on during the day and it practically ruins any good time she could possible have. With their hateful glares piercing a hole at her when she walked by them…

_Then he asked out my sister. I was happy for them though because she did seem to really like him until she came to me one day in my room._

_She told me that she was unsure of her feelings for Inuyasha and wanted to break up with him the following day. I only bit my lip and looked away. _

_I knew I should tell Inuyasha, that would be the thing a friend would do, but I couldn't, and I mean they had only been dating for two weeks but Inuyasha claimed he was in love. _

_So she broke up with him._

_I didn't see him the rest of the school day._

_I got no phone call._

_I was worried. He didn't come to school for a week, and to set me off even more was that my lovely sister made fun of him._

_Of all things she could do after breaking his heart._

_She called him obsessive._

_Weird._

_And that he had stalker potential. _

_I mean that's what happens when you date someone that you have only known for a couple weeks. What more did she really expect? He's liked her since the beginning of the year and she's only liked him for about 4 weeks how could she possibly feel what he feels._

_After this point of making fun of him, she disgusted me._

_My own sister._

By the time Kagome actually parked class was about to start so she rushed to her first class which was history. She was a wiz at history and the class was easy anyways so she usually just zoned out, she didn't know that many people in this class, well she did, just nobody she really would want to talk to.

At least next class she was able to see one of her good friends, Ayame. Ayame's bubbly personality always was able to cheer her up, well for a class or two.

School just always seemed to pass by in a blur these days. Kagome was always there physically but just never mentally. It was like she was on a constant high that made everything just zoom by, but the only sad part about this high was that she was never happy.

_He finally came back to school and I was so relieved. I made sure to never mention my sister. It was also in a weird way a relief because that meant maybe he did actually care for me as a friend because he was still with me after my sister broke up with him._

_Ha._

_How wrong I was._

_I and he hung out everyday after school and the same with weekends. We always went to his house for obvious reasons. We would cook, watch movies, play games, create fake lines for soap operas, and play pranks on his older brother Sesshomaru. _

_He wasn't over my sister that much was obvious. I always did try to make him as happy as I could because nobody deserves to be hurt. _

_There was this one time when my heart broke for him and it will be forever imprinted in my head. _

_We were watching some movie, I don't really remember what it was because I really didn't have an interest in it, but he did so I watched it for his sake. It seemed like an action movie, until it turned for the worst when the main character's girlfriend broke up with him. I felt a weight on my shoulder as he leaned his head on it and actually started to whimper. I followed my natural instincts and just rubbed his head and tried to offer him some kind of comfort, but there was only so much I could do to help heal his heart._

_It made me hate my sister even more._

Ayame was a very random and weird child, but of course that made her all the more interesting and you just couldn't help but listen to her. She was very sarcastic and you could tell she loved it. She always strayed away from drama and just enjoyed her life.

Her bright red hair gave off the intense flames of fire, but then her emerald green eyes were full of joy and hyperness. She was a wolf demon, just like the many other demons at our school. She was very quick at the mouth and had a comeback for just about anything.

She could always take away Kagome's burdens for a little while and could always make her smile and laugh.

After that class was lunch, which was even better because Kagome sat with Ayame, Sango and Miroku.

Of course Sango and Miroku started dating, even though they were an odd couple because Sango would constantly be slapping Miroku for being such a lecher I guess you could say. He always ogled other women with his violet orbs with a lust filled gaze. His short hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a couple earrings which just gave him a dangerous edge. Despite how he looked he was actually a very sweet guy, if he wasn't such a pervert.

Sango was a very head strong girl which intimidated most people. She had a sweet face with her long brown hair always pulled back into a long ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair color if not just a bit lighter and was always smiling. Well, until Miroku pissed her off then it was like the devil on a rampage, and she was only human.

These were her three best friends and they could always make her smile, and were slowly filling the large void that had encompassed Kagome's heart. None of them really understood exactly what happened to her, but they didn't push it either.

They were just a couple of people all with their own problems at the time that had found each other and all became attached and were slowly helping each other everyday.

Ayame was having problems with her best friend and she started to get to know Sango and Sango started to get to know Ayame after her best friends dropped her as a friend as well. They shared that in common.

Sango met Miroku when Miroku and Inuyasha started fighting and Miroku of course took a taking to her right away and demanded to get to know her better.

Kagome was introduced to them by her ex-boyfriend whom Sango and Ayame once knew and that helped Kagome, Ayame and Sango form a connection with each other as well.

_Of course I still talked to my sister, well when she wasn't annoying me. I never noticed how self-absorbed and shallow she was._

_She always talked about all these hott guys she wanted to date and was very loud and obnoxious to the point where I was even questioning if we were related. _

_Everything she said would annoy me; I never knew why I felt like this or what caused me to start to despise my own sister. _

_Then of course Inuyasha on the other hand was always talking about trying to get back together with her. I never had the heart to tell him all the things my sister said about him or how she didn't even care that he existed._

_Well that was until I found out she still flirted with Inuyasha and was getting his hopes up, and he bought all of it like the heartbroken puppy he was. I tried to save him from his pain._

_So I did something I regret to this day._

_Well I don't regret what I said because it was all true, but I just wish I never told him. I had told him everything._

_All the negative feelings I had towards my sister._

_He agreed with me on many things and even expressed some agitations with her on his own part._

_Then what does he do?_

_He tells her._

_He told her that he said some nasty things and he was sorry, and said I said some bad things, so he sounded like the good guy and I sounded like the horrible sister._

_She never approached me about it though._

_It was hard to me to trust him after that day._

Ok, so here it comes. Kagome is the prisoner walking on death row. Every step feels like a step closer towards an agonizing death that awaited her beyond the silver door that seemed to mock her very being. She took a deep breath like she did everyday as she summed up all her guts and walked through the door.

Miroku shared this class with her and sat diagonal from her and always made sure to give her a supporting smile in this class after knowing who's in it. She always talked to him before class.

Then _they_ walked in and she and Miroku always tense up a little as she says her good bye and take her seat which was of course close to Inuyasha, yes she felt so lucky.

More like asking someone to shoot her.

Her sister on the other hand was two rows away from Kagome, which was a little easier to deal with.

This was Kagome's hardest class. I mean she was good at physics, but just the people in the class made it ten times harder than it had to be.

Well of course _they_ ignored Kagome, as Kagome did back, but just being so close to _them_ made her sick.

_Me and Inuyasha still hung out everyday though. We still talked all the time. I just trusted him a little less and I had good reason to._

_He and she were friends again._

_He was only asking to be hurt by her again, but there was nothing I could do to help him._

_They constantly flirted which made me shake my head all the time._

_He started ditching me for her._

_I understood he still loved her even though he didn't want to admit it to me, I'm not stupid, I could tell. They were becoming closer and I grew sicker of it._

_I still tried to convince him to stay away from her, but now that I think about it he probably just thought I was trying to keep him for myself._

_Which wasn't the case. I wasn't __**in**__ love with Inuyasha I just wanted to protect him from being hurt, which would ultimately lead to the end of our friendship._

Being out of that class was always like a breath of fresh air. Like just running up to a mountain top and screaming at the top of your lungs out of just pure exhilaration. After school these days Kagome either just goes home to do homework or hangs out with Sango and Ayame.

They would either frequently go the mall or just hang around each others houses. Today though, they all decided to go to the top restaurant called _Shikon no Tama_. They had all just gotten their pay checks and decided to cash it in and have a girl's night out.

Kagome went home to change into a simple black dress that reached down just above her knees. Along with black heels and her hair wrapped up into a bun, with some deep blue eyeliner and a dash of lip gloss. She grimaced as she walked by her sister's door downstairs and out the door to her car.

She arrived at _Shikon no Tama_ and met up with her friends who were as well dressed in simple black dresses and they all laughed at each other because this was something they tend to do a lot.

The restaurant was very elegant.

Inside it was built with a Roman look with pillars shooting up into the roof, as well as statues that were of little children with urns pouring into the fountains. All the hosts and servers were dressed in a black and white uniform; the men had elegant white shirts and black slacks while the women had a white blouse, a black skirt that reached below the knees with black stockings. There were various famous paintings adorning the walls as well as paintings on the ceilings.

All three girls were awestruck. They followed their host through the restaurant just dazzled by the beauty they were seeing all around them. They got to their table which had silk cloth, which was odd because it would just get messed up anyways. The chairs were made with a fine sturdy wood while the seats were padded with silk which was relaxing to the touch.

"This is the life!" Said Kagome as she fell back into the plush of her chair.

"You said it! Celebrities are so lucky that they could do this whenever they feel like it. Sheesh why can't we be rich?!" Said Sango as she inspected the restaurant and all the patrons present.

"You aren't pretty nor cool enough to be a celeb Sango. Duh." Said Ayame off-handedly as she relaxed in her chair.

"Yah your one to talk Ms. Hyperactive-stuckup-wolf cub." Sango mocked back.

"I bet I could be a celebrity before you!"

"Really! Wow I wouldn't believe it could you Kagome?!"

"uhm-" Kagome got cut off from her friends' fighting by Sango.

"That's what I though. See Ayame nobody thinks you could be a celeb!" Said Sango feeling victorious.

"At least I have prettier eyes." Ayame mumbled.

"Ok look here just cause you got green eyes doesn't make you the most beautiful thing to walk the earth!" Said Sango back in Ayame's face.

"Well it makes me prettier than you." Ayame said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Why you-"

"Well I don't think either of you could be a celebrity." Said Kagome from her seat across the table.

"Stay out of this!" Both Sango and Ayame yelled as they went back to fighting again.

The service lived up to the reputation as well as the food.

Kagome ordered the fillet mignon that was cooked medium and tasted divine and fresh and practically created an orgasm in her mouth you could say. It came with a side of broccoli and a side Caesar salad, which had the perfect sprinkle of dressing and the lettuce was crunchy to the taste.

Sango ordered the seared citrus glazed salmon. It was just salmon of course cooked to perfection with a honey glaze and was sat upon some veggies such as asparagus and cipoillini onions. She as well ordered a Caesar salad.

Ayame ordered the split roast chicken which was chicken blended with many various spices to give it a kick and ordered some mashed potatoes to go with it.

Since the food was very expensive all the girls made sure to order some water to at least save some sort of money.

After paying their hefty bill the girls left the restaurant laughing hysterically at, well nothing.

They decided to go their separate ways considering the fact that there was school tomorrow and it was already 11:30.

Kagome drove down the busy streets with all the night life running around and pulled into her driveway and walked into the house, only to pass out on her bed.

_I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed of me, but I didn't want to believe it. I mean who would?_

_Sometimes you get so wrapped up in a group of friends that once their gone you feel so lost and scared. I didn't want to face that so I tried so desperately to hold onto something that I was slowly losing. _

_He stopped calling me._

_He started ignoring me._

_To this day I don't know why._

_I know I probably annoyed him or something, but is that really any reason to leave someone in the dark about something that they weren't even sure they did wrong? Not even giving them a chance to make things right. Just give them glares at school with never explaining why._

_He saw that I was bashing on my sister…_

_To protect __**him**_

_He only saw it probably as me trying to cut her down._

_I just wanted to help._

_He didn't want it._

_He turned into a stranger._

_Everyday my memory of him and who we used to be is slowly fading away from me, going beyond my grasp._

_I also still of course love my sister, but I can never forgive her or the things she said._

_I never realized how different we were until now._

_I'm glad that I have finally been able to see._

_Then everything became clear on that one day. The one day where he totally betrayed me and showed me his real colors and why he was my friend all along. The day that he made me feel like a dumb immature child…_

Kagome awoke from another restless sleep filled with nightmares. She was always falling, in just a void of darkness. Then she would hit pavement and see her own body as the paramedics try to save her when her soul has already drifted from her body.

She decided to go make some coffee and just stay awake for now. It was only midnight; she was up for another long night once again. She can't take much more of this, any doctor could tell you that. She hasn't had a good night's sleep in four months. Only a couple hours and her body is always physically exhausted even though she would never show it.

She decided to work a little more on her English paper that was due the following day. She had already surpassed the 350 word minimum, well by a long shot since she wasn't even done yet. The paper though, was getting harder and harder to write after each agonizing word and she constantly had to keep stopping from her tears blurring up her vision of the screen.

It's weird how her enemy just lives down the hall. Only about thirty feet from where she was currently sitting. She was just in there sleeping peacefully without a care in the world like always. She never has anything bad happen to her.

She's perfect.

_It amazes me how it's always the people that don't deserve everything they get that get everything they could ever want. She always said horrible things about him. Such as how he would call her every night and played it off like it freaked her out even though she would go along with all of it, I found that pretty weird. She would constantly ditch him to hang out with her other friends, she even went as far as to saying that one of our parents were in the hospital, gaining Inuyasha's sympathy when she was, in all actuality having fun. _

_Then when she knew that he liked her she still always mentioned other guys around him and how some hit on her and some that she thought were cute, I could tell she was just messing with his head. _

_I couldn't stand it._

_So what does she get?_

_No Inuaysha never tells her that he doesn't want to talk to her anymore._

_No, he never tells her to leave him alone._

_No, he isn't disgusted knowing about all the guys she's made out with and almost had sex with._

_Yes, he asks her out._

_Yes, she says yes._

_I wanted to be happy for them but I couldn't. My best friend hated me AND was dating my sister who was just, just made my blood boil. I wanted to help him and I was the one who got hurt in the end. _

_Of course there's a small moral put in from me. Even though my best friend betrayed me and was only my friend to get to my sister(well I assume) I will still love him as one of my best friends that I've ever had. He was a cool person and I can't find it in my heart to hate him. _

_My sister, of course I hated the things that she did and will do in the future, but she is still my sister and I love her as well. We just are never talking to each other again, well for now I mean it's already been about four months. Even if I do talk to her again nothing can EVER be the same._

_I am happy now though. I took many things for granted and them disowning me you could say opened my eyes and I will never let myself be so naïve and hurt again by anyone like them. They deserve each other._

_Kikyou and Inuyasha._

_I have given up hoping for their relationship to fail. Well I've been over that since the second week they were dating. People are very weird. It is also weird how fate works…_

Kagome didn't realize it, but the one day that she could've slept in was the one day that her paper was due! She had a half hour to get ready and go to school. She just threw on a shirt and some pants she found on the floor and rushed downstairs. She was in her car rushing pushing past red lights, and she was almost at school with five minutes to spare.

Only to realize she left her paper at home.

She cursed very loudly as she made an illegal u-turn back around to head home. She rushed upstairs to grab her paper which was hanging mercilessly from the printer and rushed back downstairs. She obviously knew she would be very late but she had to try getting to school and was in a major rush.

Only to get hit by oncoming traffic as she tried running a red light.

The car smashed into her passenger's seat hard enough to knock her small car over and cause it to do two flips before landing in a ditch as Kagome was thrashed around in her car because she forgot to wear her seatbelt in her rush.

You also don't need a doctor to tell you that she didn't make it.

The only thing that was still descent in her car was the paper clutched tightly in her hand that the paramedics found as they took her body out of the ditch. The paper that had finally released her inner demons.

The paper that by writing it was going to help her start a fresh new life, only for it to end before it was even barely started.

She will never know if her and her sister Kikyou would ever be ok again. Or if Kikyou and Inuyasha will get married one day. Or be able to try talking out things with Inuyasha and tried to understand where the hatred came from.

So many questions left unanswered.

The only thing Kagome was sure of before she died was that….

_It's always the people who are so ungrateful and take things for granted that get what they desire. The ones that actually try to make themselves a better person get scoffed at for trying to be better and are always shot down for not already being perfect._

_Written by Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

I know everyone probably got it, but just in case the _italics_ was Kagome's paper that she was writing and the regular font was what was happening in real life.

I know you probably want to kill me for killing Kagome. I love Kagome I really do but it was the only I could think of ending the story. I can only write so many happy endings in my stories. So please review with any comments or flames you make have.

Thanks!


End file.
